


Fictober 2019. Day 7: Catfishing.

by fkaed



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Catfishing, Enemies to Lovers, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gay, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: Sehyoon was starting to fall a little bit in love with Byeongkwan, but of course they had not met each other yet. How could they? Sehyoon thought Byeongkwan was someone else.





	Fictober 2019. Day 7: Catfishing.

It was almost a year ago when Sehyoon recieved the first message from Byeongkwan. He had uploaded a drawing he had made for a school project and Byeongkwan expressed his love for the painting and his admiration for the artist. Sehyoon was surprised about how enthusiastic the message was, and he tried to continue with the excitement when he replied. He was thankful that his art could get to people he didn't know thanks to social media, and specially if they liked it. 

From that moment on the boys started following each other on social media and they would like and comment on each other posts. They even chatted or shared memes sometimes. But one day Sehyoon realised that he had been talking with a total stranger for weeks, so that awakened his curiosity. Why didn't this person upload pictures of themselves just as everyone else did? Was this person trying to hide anything? He wanted to know, so he started showing some interest.

SY: Hey, I just realized... I don't even know your name!!  
BK: Hello, I don't know yours either hahaha  
SY: I am Kim Sehyoon, nice to meet you  
BK: My name is Kim Julie  
SY: ohh Julie, are you a foreigner?  
BK: Yes, from Canada  
SY: wow, that is really interesting... so you moved to Korea?  
BK: what are all these questions? hahaha  
SY: I got really nosy, I'm sorry

Sehyoon knew now that he was supposedly talking to JUlie from Canada but instead of making him feel more comfortable, it just made him more curious. They kept talking and talking more and more every day that passed, but he know very little about Julie. Everytime Julie revelaed something about herself, even the tiniest detail, Sehyoon got really excited and opened up to her too. He really liked talking to Julie, and in a few months she became a really close friend, as if they had known each other for the longest time. But they hadn't even seen each other in real life yet. Sehyoon wondered how good it was to feel so attached to someone that he had not met yet, and since he didn't want to feel like that, he decided to do something about it.

SY: Hey, I have been thinking... we have been chatting for months now and we have become really close, wouldn't it be nice to meet in real life?  
BK: Yes, it would be great  
SY: Let's do it then!!  
BK: But I don't think I can  
SY: Why not? I can go to your hometown if that is the problem  
BK: It's not like that, its just so complicated. I don't think you would like me  
SY: Why wouldn't I???

Byeongkwan did not reply. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't have told Sehyoon that he was a girl from Canada named Julie, but he thought that if he had told Sehyoon that he was a boy after all the conversations they had, he wouldn't wan to talk to him anymore. Every time he tried to tell the truth it just got more and more hard to do it. And now Sehyoon wanted to meet in real life, how could he possibly do it? After thinking about it for a couples of days Byeongkwan decided that he would meet Sehyoon, confess and then apologize. Even if they never talked again, Byeonkwan knew that he sould have done this a long time ago.

BK: Let's do it  
SY: huh?  
BK: Let's meet up, can you come here this weekend?  
SY: Yes, I'll be there!

The day came and Sehyoon was sitting on a park waiting for Julie. Byeongkwan took a deep breath and approached the bench where Sehyoon was sitting. He sat next to him, shaking inside. His stomach was turning and words were not coming out of his mouth.  
\- Hello - He said finally.  
\- Hello - Sehyoon didn't even look at him. He kept texting Julie.  
\- Are you... - Byeongkwan took the deepest beath - Kim Sehyoon?  
Sehyoon turned to him in surprise. He looked him up and down, trying to remember if he knew this boy. But he didn't. Since he was not responding Byengkwan had to keep going.  
\- You are waiting for Julie, right?  
\- Who are you? - Sehyoon was starting to get a little mad.  
\- My name is Kim Byeongkwan. I am not from Canada but I lived there for a couple of years. - Tears started coming to Byeongkwan's eyes - One day I found this picture of a beautiful painting online so I decided to message the author and congratulate him. He was really nice so we kept talking for weeks, but I didn't want him to know who I was...  
\- What are you talking about? - Sehyoon interrupted Byeongkwan when tears were already falling down his face.  
Byeongkwan had moved his eyes away from Sehyoon as soon as he started confessing, he knew he could not do it otherwise. - I am Julie. - He said. An then he looked back at Sehyoon just to see how his face changed completely. He became pale and his expression was that of surprise and dissapointment all at once. He took his hand to his head and started shaking in denial. - I'm sorry, - Byeonkwan started sobbing - I wanted to tell you.  
\- But you didn't! - Sehyoon angrily got up and raised his tone. - I trusted you! - He started tearing up too. - How many lies have you told me? What were you trying to do? Am I just a fool to you?  
\- No, - Beyongkwan kept crying - I haven't lied to you, it was me all the time. Everything I've said about myself was real.  
\- Yeah, except for your identity, right? I don't trust you anymore. And the worst part is that I started to have feelings for you. Sehyoon walked away and Byeongkwan was left there alone, crying his heart out.

Months passed by and even is Sehyoon was still mad at Byeongkwan he also missed him a lot. Talking with him had become a routine that filled his days with happiness. And now that he met him and saw how much he felt for him, he was even more curious about why he did that. Sehyoon was going insane. He hated what Byengkwan did but could not stop thinking about him. He wondered if maybe he should have listened to his sotry before running away. He suddenly felt cruel. He coudln't stop thinking about how he left him there alone crying and then never talked to him again. But he had reasons to do that, right? He didn't know anymore. Then suddenly his phone rang. It was a message from a usser that he didn't know yet: "Hello, my name is Kim Byeongkwan. I just found your profile and I wanted to let you know how good your art is, keep it going." Sehyoon could not help but smile. A part of him was still mad and did not want to reply but the other part missed Byengkwan so much, so he texted him.

SY: What are you doing?  
BK: Starting all over again, no lies now. I created a new profile with my pictures in it and everything.  
SY: Why didn't you do this the first time?  
BK: I wasn't expecting such a warm reply the first time, so when we started talking, I was too afraid to say I was a boy, because maybe you wouldn't like it.  
SY: The truth is, I started to fall in love with Julie a little bit. So when you showed up and told me that you were Julie, I was really mad. But I couldn't stop thinking about you ever after that  
BK: I am so sorry about that. I want you to know that it was me all the time, just with a different name. But I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore  
SY: Can I go over to your hometown this weekend?

The boys met that weekedn and talked about everything that happened. They spent the day together and it felt as if nothing bad had ever happened and they were meeting for the first time.  
\- Why did you think I wouldn't like you? - Asked Sehyoon.  
\- I thounght you only liked girls so I was afraid to let you know.  
\- The truth is I've only liked girls before but ever since I saw you last time Ive started questioning my feelings. I still like you even if you are a boy.  
Byeongkwan smiled widely in a shy way. - I like you too. - He said.  
They looked at each others eyes while smiling shyly. They got closer and close until their noses were scrunched together.  
\- Can I kiss you? - Sehyoon asked softly while he put his hands behind Byeongkwan's neck.  
\- Yes. - He whispered.


End file.
